disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0
Frightfully Fun Parade 2.0 '''is a nighttime parade in Disneyland, as part of the Disney's 2020th Anniversary for the Disney Halloween Time, featuring a spectacle of spooky spirits from the deepest bayous of The Jungle of Forest, Transyvania to Halloweentown and beyond. The parade presented exclusively during Mickey's Halloween Party, a separately ticketed event at Disneyland park and other Disney parks hosted over 17 nights. Parade Units * '''Pre-parade ** The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow * Opening Unit with Disney Television Animation Costume Dress Up ** Mickey Mouse (as Suicide Mouse), Minnie Mouse (as Witch Minnie), Donald Duck (as carnival), Daisy Duck (as attempted suicide form), Goofy Goof (with zombie form from the 2013 Mickey Mouse Short Cartoon, Ghoul Friend), Pluto (with handcuffs), Oliver (as Olive E.X.E), Winnie (as Einniw), Marie (as Marie Doesn't Exist), Thumper (as Skinlessper), Miss Bunny (as Vambunnire) and Sunny (as attempted suicide form) ** Vamprinia ,Olie Polie (as Space Boy), Zowie Polie (as a princess), Spot (as Groucho Marx), Billy Bevel (as a pirate), Pollly Pi (as a cowgirl), Screwy (as a killer) Stanley Griff (as a lion), Dennis (as skeleton fish), Harry (with Blood in his body), Elsie (as a black cat Leo (as a spider), June (as a with), Quincy (as a bat), Annie (as a pumkin), Jake (as Peter Pan), Doc McStuffins (as a cowgirl), Baby Kermit (as Sir Kermit the Brave), Piggy (as Super Fabilous), Baby Fozzie (as a Clown), Baby Gonzo (as a Cannonball Man), Summer the Penguin (as a Artist), Baby Animal (with saliva in his body), Henry (as a Astrount), Summer (as a Star), Cobby (as a invetor), Momma (as a HuggleBird), Daddo (as a Pirate), Ivor (as a Bee), Sofia (as a witch), Kion (as a lion), Fuil (as a lion), Beshite (as a lion), Ono (as a lion), Bunga (as a lion), Fancy Nancy (as a Butterfly), Yin, Yang, Randy Cunningham (as a cow-boy), Howard Weinerman (as Viceroy), Wander (with creepy smile and black eyes), Sylvia (as a solder), Milo Murphy (as a vampire), Diogee (as a broccoli), Melissa Chase (as a witch), Zack Underwood (with his clouth rasgage), Vinnie Dakota (as a industrial revolution), Balthazar Cavendish (as a giraffe), Penny Proud (as a superhero), Kim Possible (with his armor costume), Ron Stoppable (as a pickle), Rufus (with blood in his body), Wade (as a cyborg), Jake Long (with his dragon form), Luong Lao Shi (with his dragon form), Fu Dog (as a butler), Trixie Carter (as pea), Arthur Spudinski (as a potato), Haley Long (as a princess with his dragon form), Rose (as Huntgirl), Phineas Flynn (as a vampire), Ferb Fletcher (as Frankenstein), Candace Flynn (as Heidi), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (as a fairy princess), Baljeet (as a daisy), Buford (as a pirate), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (as Werecow), Major Monogram (as Carl), Carl (as Major Monogram), Perry the Platypus (as Igor), Doug Funnie (as Quailman), Porkchop (as Quaildog), Patti Mayonnaise (as a cat), Skeeter Valentine (as a vampire), Pepper Ann Pearson (as a creepy girl), Tino Tonitini (as a superhero), Lor McQuarrie (as a black cat), Carver Descartes (as a creepy clown), Tish Katsufrakis (as a witch), Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II (as a human), T.J. Detweiler (as a zombie), Vince LaSalle (as a zombie), Ashley Spinelli (with skeleton mask), Mikey Blumberg (as a pumkin), Gretchen Grundler (as Alber Einstein), Gus Griswald (as a mummy), Gruffi Gummi (with blood in his body), Zummi Gummi (with blood in his body), Grammi Gummi (with blood in his body), Tummi Gummi (with blood in his body), Sunni Gummi (with blood in his body), Cubbi Gummi (with blood in his body), Augustus Gummi (with blood in his body), Cavin (with blood in his body), Calla (with blood in his body), Mowgli (as a zombie), Baloo (as Frankestein), Kit Cloudkicker (as a demon), Rebecca Cunningham (as Frakenstein Wife), Molly Cunningham (as a fairy), Bonkers (as a vampire), Lucky Piquel (as a zombie), Miranda Wright (as a witch) and Marsupilami (with blood in his body) * Tim Burton Unit ** Zero, the Mayor of Halloween Town, Doctor Finklestein and Vampires ** Jack Skellington, Sally, Victor Frankenstein and Sparky * Hotel Transylvania Unit ** Dracula, Jonathan, Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, Frank, Eunice, Hank N Stein, Murray, Pedro, Blobby, Wendy Blob and Kakie ** Dennis and Tinkles ** Wolf pups (with Musical Instruments) ** Mufasa, Bambi's Mom, Coral, Queen Athena, Lekmet and Tadashi Hamada ** Miguel Rivera and Hector * Janja and Ronno Unit ** Janja, Ronno, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and The Hunter Dogs * Finale Unit ** Aunt Lydia (with his pet Diana), Ursula, Lady Tremaine, Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and Governor ** Wally and Wilbur, Zombie Bambi's Mom, Pete, Hades, The Evil Queen, Jafar, Frollo, Cruella De Vil and Gaston Songs * Opening with Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Costume Dress Up ** It's Halloween-lo-ween * Tim Burton ''' ** This is Halloween * '''Hotel Transylvania ** It's Halloween-lo-ween (Organ Version) with The Zing and Wolf Pups on Parade * Janja and Ronno ** Tonight we Strike * Finale ** Night on the Bald Mountian Trivia * The parade theme is a remix version of "It's Halloween-lo-ween". * The float of the finale unit was re-used from the former 50th anniversary daytime Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams as same as the former Mickey's Costume Party Cavalcade. * The Snake Staff that Jafar holds is from Disney California Adventure's former stage show Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular. * Dennis Riding on Tinkles is Simallar to the Nighttime Paint the Night Parade. Category:Halloween Category:Parades Category:Disneyland Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Disney Junior Category:Hotel Transylvania